


A Thousand Miles of Uncertainty

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Carmine Accidenti, Eternal Diva Spoilers, F/F, Gressenheller University, Layton is a good dad to his students, Melina Whistler (Mentioned), Who could the mysterious doctor be?, Yeah he's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: How could she look him in the eye and tell him she wanted to quit the course?





	A Thousand Miles of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Eternal Diva.  
> Set: Pre-Eternal Diva, before Melina's death.

At five o’clock on Thursday, Janice found herself standing outside Professor Layton’s office. She was late for music society  _again_ , but it couldn’t be helped. 

She needed to talk to the professor. 

On their first day of class, the professor had said his door was always open if they wished to drop in for advice or a simple cup of tea. That invitation still applied to second-years (like Janice), graduates and old friends passing through Gressenheller.  

As obliging as he was, however, Layton had a habit of booking unexpected annual leave. Just last week he had cancelled their lecture on Donald Rutledge to assist the police with a robbery case. (Not that Janice was complaining.) 

So, Janice had hoped to catch him during office hours. 

She raised her hand to knock, but instead pulled her diary out of her satchel. Had she gotten the right time? She glanced at the notice board next to the office door. A new exhibit was premiering at the museum in Kensington. Maybe Professor Layton had gone to that—

 _No, stop stalling._ Janice shook herself. 

What would the professor think if he caught her dawdling out here? 

How could she look him in the eye and tell him that she wanted to quit?  

Her life was a juggling act of classes, fieldwork, exams, assignments, societies, family commitments, working at the theatre, worrying over Melina... 

It was quite a trek between Gressenheller and the Whistlers’ estate outside of London. Janice didn’t care— she would walk a thousand miles for Melina. 

_A thousand miles..._

Once, Melina had played the piano accompaniment for  _that_  song while Janice sang. Melina found the lyrics romantic. Janice thought they were corny. They had squabbled and laughed over them until Melina’s voice was croaky. 

Soon, she would struggle to speak. One doctor had suggested moving to the coast where the air was cleaner... 

When that did happen, Janice would continue to visit her, even if it meant putting her degree and the rest of her life on hold. Melina would do the same for her. 

And Melina would have no problem marching through this door. 

Janice took a deep breath and knocked. 

She heard shuffling, followed by the professor’s calming voice. “Come in.”

She went in. The professor was stood next to his desk, which was littered with papers. Was he working? 

“Hi, Professor,” she gushed. “Sorry to bother you when you’re busy...” 

He shook his head with a smile. “It’s just a puzzle from a colleague. How can I help?” 

“Um, w-well...” She hovered in the doorway, fumbling for words she had memorised like lines of a script. “I’m having some trouble...”

She trailed off and the professor gestured for her to sit on his orange settee. 

“With your project?” he prompted as she sat. “You were studying Mesopotamia, if I remember correctly?” 

Ancient music from Mesopotamia. She’d thought her archaeology project would be more enjoyable if she combined it with music, but the two seemed incompatible. 

“Yes,” Janice mumbled, “but that’s… that’s not why I’m here.” She crossed her hands in her lap. 

The professor’s face betrayed nothing but patient concern. Still, she felt trapped under a spotlight. 

“I can’t...” Her breath hitched. “I’m not sure if I can continue, Professor—“ 

Her eyes grew hot with tears. She couldn’t— _wouldn’t_ — cry in front of the professor. She bit her lip and glanced away, towards the sink. 

Layton followed her gaze. “Can I offer you some tea?” She nodded gratefully and he got up to boil the kettle. After a few minutes, he returned with two cups and a box of tissues, which he placed in front of her. 

“I have a habit of spilling tea. The cleaning lady, Rosa, can’t stand it.” 

Janice snorted and grabbed a tissue, turning away as she dried her eyes. She sniffed. “Thanks.” The tea tasted of cherries— spicy yet soothing. 

“That’s cherry boost,” the professor informed her. “A perfect pick-me-up for tiredness.” (Were the bags under her eyes _that_ obvious?)

“My... friend would probably like it,” Janice mumbled, looking down at her cup. “She can’t get out of bed some days.” 

It was an admission disguised as humour. The professor didn’t laugh, though. “Hm. I see.”

She finished her tea before she finally peered up at the professor. “I want to complete the course— more than anything.”

“It would be a shame to discard the progress you’ve made so far,” Layton agreed, “however...” 

“However, I don’t think I’m capable of doing it right now,” Janice concluded. 

“I believe you are more than capable—“ He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “—But it depends on the amount of pressure you feel you are under. The last thing I would want is for you to push yourself…” He glanced at his desk for a moment. “The university can make exceptions in mitigating circumstances.” 

That usually covered serious illness or the death of a loved one. As far as the world could know, Melina was just a close friend. 

Who knew how long it would take to apply for mitigating circumstances? Melina didn’t have much time left. 

Janice smiled and touched the professor’s hand. “Thank you. I think I’ve made up my mind.” 

A few weeks after Janice had said her goodbyes, Carmine Accidenti showed up at the professor’s office, unannounced. 

“Professor, how would I go about becoming a detective?” 


End file.
